


Special Taste

by West_Way



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Erik, Betas are mostly safe, Blood, Cannibalism, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega T'Challa (Marvel), Omegas are cannibals, T'chaka is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Way/pseuds/West_Way
Summary: The life of an alpha is hard. Sure, you are made to appear more powerful and dominant than those around you, but in the end your life is disposable. Especially if you caught an Omega's eye. From then on you are basically nothing more than fertilizer and an after sex meal.T'challa is now the king of Wakanda, and an omega at that. Soon, he will listen to his biology and seek an alpha to grant him children and to fill his belly after.Will our lucky alphas survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me a long while ago. While i love the ABO fics, I do want some odd variety that doesn't simply involve knotting and heat. I wanted there to be risk. I also wanted the omega to have some type of upper hand for once and I was inspired by the various mating tactics of insects and other bugs. But yeah, weird? I know.

T'challa looked out the large window curiously, his eyes flickering back and forth at the various small figures that roamed the streets.  He licked his fangs a bit out of simple reflex. His mind wondered a bit. What unlucky soul will come and give him a child to bear? And how will they taste as well. His nostrils flared a bit, imitating what was to come. He could already imagine it too. Sweat. Tears. Semen. Blood. He could see himself sniffing the space between the neck and shoulder; the death point. It was the opposite of the mate destination that would be located on the other side. But he wouldn't pay mind to that. He'd have his tongue lapping over the death point. His alpha at that moment breathless yet accepting its faith. He wondered what that first bite would be filled with. Flesh? Muscle? Sweat and blood? He wouldn't know until the day came.

He was snapped from his thoughts as he smelled someone from behind. It was an alpha, but it wasn't one he'd mate with. It was his sister, and she had her arms crossed with a curious look in her eyes. "Why are you so pressed up on that window?" She asked with a bit of a joking tone. T'challa blinked for a moment as he stepped back from his spot. He looked down and realized he had been unintentionally digging his nails into his own palm. He placed his injured hand to his side and walked towards her a bit. She instinctively backed up a bit. Though he may be her brother, it wasn't unheard that some omegas, as they get closer to their first mating, will lash out at any alpha present. Luckily, T'challa was beyond that.

"Have you eaten at all today?" Shuri asked as the two walked towards the large council room. Both of them were the topic of discussion and both were a bit off put by it. Such an event as themselves haven't happened for a few generations and the debate on what exactly to do about it was anyone's guess.

"Not really. Anything that isn't meat my body rejects." T'challa answered honestly. 

"Must mean you are close, huh? We best find you an alpha soon then." Shuri tried to joke off. They entered the council room and all the leaders turned and saluted them, including their now retired parents. T'challa walked towards the throne steadily as he could and kept his eyes forward. It was always a bit intimidating to be surrounded by betas. To them, he was just as an unpredictable dog that could bit if not fed. Well, it was sort of true. He waited a bit, allowing the guards to secure the room before the meeting truly began. Shuri politely placed herself next to her mother, a bit unease as well. Finally, T'challa decided that the silence was enough and opened his mouth.

"I understand that there are some concerns with my coming mating date. Please, if you have any suggestions I'm open." He said in a calm voice. The tribe leader quickly mumbled amongst themselves for a brief moment as to try and come up with a solution. M'Kathu, leader of the border tribe, was the first to speak up.

"With all respect, we haven't had an omega lead in years. How will you rule if you must eat your partner after...bonding?" The others nodded at his question. It was a risk to have T'challa mate at all. They had tried to pair him off with a beta woman, Nakia, in hopes that it would simmer down his hunger. However, it only proved to increase it and Nakia disbanded from their relationship when T'challa attempted to bite her neck after they had sex. It was clear that biology and Bast were determined to show them that an omega must have an alpha. No buts or exceptions. But with that said it would mean that the nation would never have a permanent second ruler which was needed. Wakanda could handle a singular leader for a while but soon, if unsupervised by a second hand, a singular leader could get power crazy and bring chaos.

T'challa pondered a bit as well. "Could try to suppress my urges. The only reason I see that I have not lashed by now is due to the herb itself, but even then I believe it can hold me off for only so long." The others turned to each other with a bit of concern.  


"Maybe we don't have to give our own. There are plenty of foreign alphas who are more than willing to do nature's duty." Shuri pitched in. She did find it quite odd that there were alphas out there who weren't scared or turned away from the potential of death just so they could knock up a pretty one. Even now, Shuri had injected herself with hormones that lower her chances of being recongized as her biological status aside from those who truly know her from before. But her father was quick to downplay her suggestion.

"While it is an interesting proposal, it is best we stay within our own to keep the bloodline purely Wakandan. Unless," T'chaka looked to his son, hesitating to ask T'challa's stance on his sister's suggestion. To be honest, T'chaka had a hard time raising the young omega. Since T'challa's birth mother, N'Yami, died and her knowledge of raising an omega died with her, he and his fellow beta wife could only try but understand and predict the things to come. Like how when the young prince was first teething that his teeth would be sharper than the average child. It wasn't to say there weren't any omegas in Wakanda, it's just that every time they tried to seek help something would come up.  

"Shuri, that soldier we took in, is he not an alpha?" T'challa ignored the gasp that came from his question. The soldier was American; a very far forgiener. And many were on edge about him due to his attempted assassination. However, T'challa was quick to get the full story from Steve Rogers, a close friend of the broken man, and he allowed him to recover and stay with them for as long as he wants till he feels ready to return to his own home. However, when recalling him T'challa had a hard time remembering his scent. Whether it be that they weren't close but that wasn't a question. T'challa had the man in a throat hold and was upon him many times. Yet, it all feels blank. Not even a beta scent either.

"Maybe." Shuri answered.

"That settles it," T'challa stood up, a serious look on his face. "I hope that Mr.Rogers will understand but it appears that I shall take that soldier as my lay and meal. It shall hold me off long enough until I find a suitable alpha worth establishing a long term partnership." All the leaders stood and nodded as T'challa dismissed the meeting. Shuri and two Dora Milaje followed behind him knowing where he was heading.

  


[Time Skip]

Bucky was enjoying himself. Sighing as his goats grazed on the grass and the sky was beautifully blue. Not a cloud in sight and the temperature was just right for him. Not to mention, his scent was masked. It didn't seem to matter to him when he first arrived as the teen genius masked it whether he liked it or not. It confused him at first as he's never felt any true danger until the moment he caught whiff of the king himself. At that moment his heart stopped and sweat threatened to come loose. The first calm encounter was enough to make him regularly beg Shuri to keep himself masked. Even if the others didn't notice, he did. It was clear that he had pecked the king's interest and if he got a good sniff of Bucky's alphahood he'd be eaten ten times over. To be honest, all his life he's rarely had encounters with omegas. As a kid he was kind of shielded from them. And as an adult, back during the war, the only ones who he had close contact with were on the verge of death or recently filled. When he finally snapped back into true reality, it horrified him to know that unlike a majority of society's old customs, this one stayed.

So imagine to amount of panic he felt when he caught wind of T'challa coming. Sure, he was masked but he could tell the effects were wearing off ever so slightly with every passing minute. 

"Hello James." T'challa said with a smile, his fangs flashing. Bucky gulped a bit and sat up.

"You can just call me Bucky your highness." Bucky responded calmly. He could see T'challa attempting to smell around as to confirm if Bucky was in fact an alpha. 

"Bucky then, you see I want to have a little talk." T'challa sat down on the ground, inviting Bucky to sit with him. The man looked to the alpha teen, whose hands were behind her back. She winked a bit and nodded for him to sit next to her brother. He did and tried to seem as calm as he could.

"Talk away sir." 

"Your scent," T'challa leaned way too close for comfort. It took a lot out of Bucky to not flench at all. He felt the king's nose against his neck. Hopefully, he'd just get a nose full of sweat and goat. He shivered a bit when T'challa puffed some air out in what sounded like defeat. Moving back, T'challa frowned and looked up at the sky for a brief moment. "Sorry, I always assumed you were an alpha. My apologize. However, you do have the strangest scent for a beta. Almost inorganic." T'challa sighed.

"Y-yeah," Bucky spoke. "I used to always get confused for that." He lied. Shuri, while T'challa was still looking up at the sky, quickly injected Bucky in the back with some more of that masking serum as to make sure that if they meet again he wouldn't have to worry so much.

"Shuri," His sister almost jumped at her name being called. Placing her hands behind her back again she smiled innocently at him.

"Yes brother?"

"Do you have any alpha friends who wouldn't mind any of this?" T'challa asked.

"Sorry brother, but you assume that I have friends?" She joked. T'challa narrowed his eyes at her in which both her and Bucky froze up. The king continued to sulk some more at the problem presented. "A few of the Dora Milaje are alphas but I can't pull myself to commit such a thing with any of such trained and needed women."  


"Who knows," Bucky began, trying to make things less awkward as they already were. "Maybe an alpha will coming booming into the throne room and whatever and be more than willingly to fix your problem." T'challa looked at him and smiled.

"I must admit Bucky, if you weren't an beta, I wouldn't mind bedding with you and having your child. Your kind nature must be genetic, hm?" T'challa asked.  Bucky was mentally screaming but he held it.

"Y-you could say that." He said.

  


Later that evening, T'challa prayed to Bast that Bucky's idea comes to light. That the alpha he needs will be right at his door and be everything he hopes for.

  


Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik starts to reconsider his decision to barge into Wakanda

Erik was a bit out of breath. He had to admit that it wasn't the best idea to be all armored up in the African heat. His body was screaming for water but he was determined to not eat or drink until he had laid his eyes on that bastard king. His legs tugged tirelessly through the high grass as the figures became more and more clear. He could spot some children running around, alone with a few standing by what appeared to be a pen of rhinos. That, or the heat had truly gotten to his head and he was imagining things. He stumbled a bit, finally cursing himself for not carrying a canteen to seem more like a badass. As he got closer, an obvious beta approached him with caution. 

"Name your business?" The man asked. Erik smirked briefly before flipping his bottom lip and revealed the glowing blue of his gums. The man was wide eyed as Erik kept his smug look and spoke.

"Take me to your king."

 

Erik was confident. Highly confident. Last he's heard/seen was that King T'chaka was a blow hard beta. Well, blow hard enough to leave a heavily wounded kin bleeding in the arms of his offspring. Today, he'd stand proudly as the mighty alpha he was. Showing that regardless of the suffering he came through and built himself up. That he had slaughtered many men, women, and children in his life time, all status by the way, to get here and finally take him out. Or atleast make him run with his tail between his legs. And, with his luck, his cousins will be blow hards too. The worst thing that could happen if it turned out that any of them were an-

"O-omega..." Erik mumbled to himself as they slowly opened the door. He was cuffed and sweat was already coming down his brow. Fuck, this may be difficult now. And by the smell of it, the omega on the other side was nearing their mating phase. But he held his confident face, trying not to amuse whoever was now in the King's throne. Once the doors opened, he saw as everyone's eyes locked on him. He wasn't a nervous guy by a long shot, and was more than used to the wondering glares of betas, but the omega was just too much. He saw as the old king almost held a bit of sympathy for him. Like  _oh boy you walked in during the worst time_  type of look. But he didn't budge at all. I saw the new king, someone who he will admit is rather handsome, lean forward with interest. "Do state yourself and your purpose."

"Name's N'Jadaka! Son of N'Jobu! I'm here to take the throne after I witnessed my daddy die due to that man!" Is what he would've said if things had gone as he hoped. But with a omega a few meters from him he instead said. "Sup, just decided it was high time to come home. Ol' uncle forgot to pick me up." He tried to be as calm and jokey as he could. Yes, there was still bite in his words but these were less likely to cause the omega to instantly lash at him and consume him with getting to the fun part.

"N'Jadaka?" T'chaka said with an unsteady voice.

"Erik. It's Erik now." He growled to the beta quickly. "I felt that, after such a long time I finally come and see the fam I got left, ya know?" That's it Erik, he told himself, just play it cool.

As his attention was on his uncle, T'challa's eyes analyzed every inch of the new alpha. His scent was very strong. The musk indicating that he had worked up yet had many partners before. Though he was a bit loose T'challa could sense the tension. He stood up and he watched as Erik sort of flinched some. Calmly, he stepped towards him, hands behind his back as to not risk attempting to tear into his flesh early. Once a few inches apart, T'challa scanned him again. Erik mimicked his actions and gave an eyebrow.

"Hah, see something ya interested in cuz?" Erik joked with a click of his tongue. T'challa stayed neutral and in a monotone voice he responded. 

"Yes actually."

Erik wanted to run. The last time he was this close to an omega was in high school. He only escaped due to the fact that her parents were calling for her. If they hadn't his life would've ending right under that playground slide. But he couldn't run now. Not with the guards blocking any attempt and the betas not willing to step in. But he held himself strong. He was nervous, yes, but he was not a weakling. He held his breath as T'challa came closer still, placing his nose against his neck and taking a deep inhale. Erik used this moment to look at his family. His alpha cousin, the girl, looked with an ounce of pity while his auntie and uncle just seemed blank. He looked down T'challa's back thanks to the angle and could see his sharp nailed fingers twitch and curl some.

He almost yelped when he felt a faint lick before the king stepped back. He had a new smile on his face. A smile that made Erik's heart fall into his stomach. He knew that face all to well; the omega has selected its alpha. 

"Take him to my quarters immediately!" T'challa said with an ecstatic voice. The color drained from Erik's face while the room of obedient betas murmured with smiles on their faces. As he was escorted out, Erik could already see his life flash before his eyes. So many dead;so many one night stands; so many open water bottles that he never finished drinking yet his dumbass keeps opening a new open. One of the Dore Milaje, Okoye, saw his face and tried to lighten his mood. Though she'd never have to worry about this since her mate was a beta, she felt compelled to at least ease him up so the king doesn't has to eat a corpse that killed itself or go on a chase for an escaped meal. 

"Don't worry," She said. "For someone like yourself, you'll be going through a week long cleansing. So your life isn't completely over, yet." Bast she was bad at this. Erik didn't say anything. Oddly enough his body refused to even try to fight back. His mind was too busy trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. First, he was supposed to come hear and bash T'chaka for the bitch he is. Then he would've taken over Wakanda and help those like them all around the world. But then it turns out T'chaka ISN'T king and that the new king was an omega that was literally near his feeding mating bullshit. 

Upon entering the king's room, he tried to ignore the smell. The scent was nothing but meat. Raw or cooked. He half expected to find chicken bones or t bones or fish bones or any kind of bones for that matter. It soon occurred to him that maybe it was like a fucked up frebreeze. He looked around the room and got a good idea of T'challa's personality. Everything was neat, even the dirty clothes next to the large bath. Covers made up nicely and closet organized with labels. How did he know T'challa did it? As the answer with everything T'challa's scent was on those, suggesting that no one had come in here, or at least were too afraid to. He sat on the bed, looking down an suddenly remembering he was still cuffed. He gave some breaths and tried to think back to his military days. He was in a scenario like this many times and the tactic always worked. Lifting his arms high he crashed them down on the floor hard. Normally, after a few tries the cuffs would break off...but it's been ten minutes and not even a dint. His wrist were getting sore too. It was almost like the cuffs were getting tighter.

"Heh, you look adorable trying to break out." Erik's head shot up at the voice. The king himself was standing, an amused look on his face as his bit his finger a bit. His eyes basically spelled lust and hunger and Erik couldn't help but gulp. He scooted back until his back hit the edge of the bed. T'challa was quick to stand over him with his hands on his hips.

"You're just right. You have attractive features that must've just translated to your side," T'challa smiled, his teeth flashing. Erik had fangs too but they were casted and fake. T'challa's were legit and designed to tear into his throat and eat him alive. "Oooh I could just gobble you up right now. But I won't because we have to cleanse you." T'challa sat on Erik's lap and straddled him. He pressed his face against Erik's and took some deeper inhales.

"You smell really good too." T'challa purred as he held Erik's face. The other man just froze up. He had to think quick. Maybe he could appeal to this omega. He could prove he was worth keeping around rather than just once.

"You've heard of anime, right? Like there's this one that's similar to this but like the would be alpha is actually a dragon and he blast the would be omega but-"

Erik froze again when he felt that the king has almost completely ignored him and nipped at his throat some. 

"I don't know if I could wait a week," T'challa moaned as he ran his hands over Erik's body. "Your flesh is so tempting. And your scent is putting me on edge...Erik is it?"

"Y-yeah. It's Erik." 

T'challa purred again. By that evening Erik was laying on the king's bed, still cuffed, but everything but his boxer briefs were off. T'challa had rolled his tongue along every inch of his torso and Erik was more than paranoid. 

"They'll come to get you soon." T'challa pouted as he licked Erik's neck again. Bast, this man was just asking to be eaten! Erik sighed in relief though as it meant he'd get to be away from this hormonal bloody thirsty omega.

"Oh okay." Erik spoke in as neutral of a voice as he could. Hopefully, this next week will go by very, very, very slowly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters seem short :-/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what it means to be an alpha.

Erik woke up in attire he doesn't remember going to sleep in. His briefs are gone and the only thing covering his genitals was a towel of sorts. He lacked a shirt and the cuffs from before were gone. For a moment, he thought he had awoken from a horrid dream until his eyes looked around. The room was a decent size with exercise equipment and a bathroom. But what stood out were the paintings. While beautifully painted, the images displayed made him uneased. African men and women of Alpha status stood staring forward as deadly lips made it home on their death points. Their faces holding no expression as of the up coming doom to be. Erik groaned and placed his head in his hands. How unfair nature has to be.

Omegas and Alphas, though more powerful than betas, were heavily out numbered. This unfair ratio created a sort of lack luster concern for their well being. Like omegas are like lions; they are dangerous and can kill anyone in a heart beat but there is still this sense of that they lack intelligence. They are unpredictable at best and animalistic at worst. Society had feared yet loath both secondary sex humans as they had with races. Oppressing, beating, and abusing that race yet growing tense when they come close. Nature had made the omega too powerful and thus gave the alpha. Scientist belief nature took a hard look at the praying mantis and copy pasted a few things to the humans. And thousands upon thousands of years of evolution later and it seems natures plan worked. Betas rule the world, that was a fact, but it was at a cost. 

Young omegas were known to be slaughtered in secret while alpha bribed and captured for free labor. In fact, a good percentage of sperm donors are alphas as betas are too scared to get with one. 

Erik thought back to his own life. His father was a beta and his own mother unknown. He thinks the drugs completely masked her scent. But whatever she was gave him the alpha gene that made him who he is. He learned from a young age that society had two reasons to hate him now; he was a black kid in the hood and an alpha. Teachers would assume his change of tone was him picking fights or other kids trying to pair him off with the nearest omega as a means to kill him. 

In the end, however, omegas had it better. They had SOME respect given. They'd be given excuses for ecstatic behaviors or tones while alphas always needed to be in place. If you're an Alpha, you're more likely to have a built shot in your head than anyone else. After all, by THEIR logic, no alphas mean no omegas get mates to create more. (The AO genocides during major wars). 

He was taken from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Looking up he saw the powerful beta again, Okoye. Her face was blank as she nodded her head. Somehow, he knew what that meant. He stood up and headed towards her. Hopefully, he wouldn't see T'challa today. The sad part is thag T'challa is a rather attractive. If it wasn't for the fact that T'challa made it clear that he wanted to eat him, Erik would've still tried to convince the king that he's worth more than a single night. Okoye lead him down the hallway. He looked out the windows and admired the infrastructure. Though he wasn't an architect, he had an appreciation for buildings. After all, during his work in the military he would purposely leave beautiful buildings left standing after blowing up others. Soon, they were in a dining room of sorts. There was a large window looking out towards the amazing country. A few cabinets, a sink, and a mini fridge of sorts. A medium sized dining room table that was pure white. And speaking of pure white. 

"Food will be on it's way. In the mean time, you two communicate your...alpha...ways." Okoye spoke as she left them alone. The white man with longish brown hair was dressed like Erik. Chest exposed with just the lower covering. He looked very disappointed. Not to mention his right arm wasn't real. "Heh, where'd they drag you from." Erik spoke up. He was never one to speak to strangers out right, but he actually felt sympathy for this guy. They're in the same boat which was rare to Erik. The man looked up. "They found out about the injections Shuri gave me. T'challa....hah...T'challa was more than excited to have me captured, stripped, and flushed of that scent blocker." Erik almost choked. "Scent blocker!? I thought those were extremely rare. Like you either gotta have a lot of money for a special doctor or you do a shit tone of drugs!!" 

Bucky shrugged. "Well Shuri had it. But from what I've overheard T'challa's destroyed it all. Oh! I'm dumb hah. My name's James Barnes, people call me Bucky." 

"Names Erik Stevens, people call me Erik." He responded. Just then a few servants walked in wheeling in some food. It had rice, meat, vegetables and some sauce. However, the smell seemed off. The servants placed the plates in front of them and waited. Both were hesitant. Was there something in it to fear? Erik took a fork and went first. He got some of the rice and placed it in his mouth. He gave it a chew or two and swallowed. Bucky waited to see what would happen.

"It's safe." He told him. Bucky smiled and began to eat too. However, the atmosphere was uncomfortable. The servants stared them down and carefully eyed every movement they made. When giving the drinks Bucky felt obligated to drink every last drop. Before long, Bucky was completely finished with not a speck of food on his plate. After all, he was originally from a time where rationing was priority. Erik, however, pushed his plate back with three fork fulls left of food. The servants stared intensely.

"Erik. Eat it all." One told him sternly. He frowned and glared at him.

"Mutherfucker make me!" He barked. Within seconds he was held tightly. His jaw clenched to open his mouth and the food shoved down his throat. He was surprised by this and when they let him go he coughed. 

"You must eat it all. It is for the health of our king once he dines upon you." The servants told. Erik and Bucky looked to each other for a brief moment before another servant, one who wasn't present before, came to escort them away. 

 

"Woah I'm old enough to bath myself." Erik said as he saw the large pool. There were already people in there dressed in their equivalent of hospital scrubs. A cloth, sponge, and weird blue substance was present for both. 

"No, we will bath you to ensure your fully-"

"Fully cleansed for the king's health yes yes I know." He started to get into the water and instantly frowned. It was fucking freezing. Bucky was the same took as his goosebumps appeared on his arms. The servants were upon them like piranhas and went to work. The substance burned a bit on his skin and he worried they were trying to burn him alive with liquid fire or some shit. 

"It's ripping off dead skin and bacteria. That's why it burns." One told him. He groaned and just wanted this to end.

 

By nightfall, he was told that he would be doing this routine for the next week or so till the day comes. Wake up, Eat, Bath, Work out, bath, eat, sleep. It was for their king. Which is weird considering Omegas have a pretty damn strong immune system considering they eat other humans. Regardless, he felt like live stock and the servants are farmers. They feed the animal. Clean the animal and make it work out to gain those tone muscles. What they feed it affects the flavor too. If he survives this at all, he won't take a cheeseburger, steak, or porkchop for granted again.

As he's about to enter his room, he smells HIM before he actually feels him. The king does not hesitate to wrap his arms around the alpha's waist and kiss his neck furiously. "My, my, my, Erik. The servants informed me of your rebellious nature," T'challa gave a moan, pushing Erik against the door. "Interesting it is. Two alphas just for me that act very different. One who follows authority and another who fights it. Hm, lucky omega I am." The King assaulted the death point, his teeth lightly grazing against it. Erik froze.

"If you're good enough, I would reconsider eating you right after. But you just look so delicious~"

Erik had a new plan that night; show follower skills and husbandry. Therefore, death shall not greet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of an ass to write. School had started so yeah. Anyway, hope y'all like!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understanding, huh?

The next morning, Erik began to execute his new plan. He'd be friendly and cooperative to a shockingly submissive degree. But not entirely. He knew during their physical activities he'd still have to assert his dominance and strength. If all goes well, by the time they mate T'challa would've seen that Erik is well mannered yet still strong enough that it would only make sense to keep him around to produce strong offspring. There was still a struggle, however, as the other alpha seemed to be perfect at both tactics that Erik was faking and perfecting. His attitude held a sort of _I deserve this_ mentality that would result in a calm tone yet still enough fire that he'd use his strength as a ways to show off why he thinks that way. At first, he assumed that the white alpha was trying to execute the same idea, but he eventually decided to actually ask.

"So, why aren't you fighting back or barking at them?" Erik finally asked as they finished up their physical. Bucky had the towel draped over both his shoulders as sweat came from his body. His hair was damp but even so he smiled at the fellow captive.

"Why aren't you?" He chuckled. 

"I mean it just makes sense, ya know?" Erik lied.

"Well for me, it's because it's the least I can do. Yeah, in a few days I'll be eaten but I can't be completely ungrateful. The long weeks leading up to this the king and this country have been rather nice to me. Gave me rehabilitation, food, clothing, a place to sleep and etc. The least I could do is follow their customs and rules before I'm to be killed." Though his face held a smile, you could hear his voice hitch a bit in fear and sadness as the sentence ran on. "Plus, what other alpha can say that they know their offspring will be popping out of royalty. That's something to be proud of." Erik watched the other man carefully. To him, it seemed like this guy had barely anything left to lose. Neither did Erik if he were honest. Both his parents were dead and anybody that had attempted to get close were scared away by his status and behaviors. And it made him think, if this all fails and he is eaten, who would cry for him? That thought hadn't popped and now that it did it made him feel a bit of sorrow. Nobody would be concerned about his absence. No one would mourn his death. 

"Who would be upset about you dying?" Erik asked past dry lips. Bucky looked down for a moment before looking up. 

"I guess my best friend Steve," Bucky began. "But his has his own mate to worry about. He's lucky though. His mate is a fertile beta male. Highly rare as you know, so he won't have to worry about...you know." Bucky began to get really sad. To think that after everything that the two will permanently be apart. Best friends now eternally separated by life an death and no therapy and serums would bring him back. He would be gone for good this time. However, like he said, he wouldn't worry too much. Steve has a beautiful mate that would surely give him many many young. And if he were lucky, Steve just might name one of those young after him. The two spent a while just talking, figuring out the meaning of it all and such. They'd take turns expressing the tragedy of their backgrounds and finding comfort with each other. During this time Erik realized something. If he had simply gone to someone and explain himself he wouldn't be here now. He wouldn't need to put up a front about his behavior and worry about his own cousin mating and killing him. But it was a realization made too late. Eventually, they were called inside to eat again, which both gladly did. However, once they entered the dining area both were stunned to see T'challa sitting there with a bit of excitement. His smile could clearly be seen as his sharp fangs flickered against the light. Both alphas gulped.

"Sit please." T'challa calmly commanded. Without hesitation both sat in their specific seats. Content with it, T'challa began to speak to both of his lovers.

"I have considered a compromise." He began as the two alphas carefully ate their food. "I am considering having twins and will have you both mate me and the same time." If he could blush, he would. T'challa had drooled about the option since last night. The lovely idea of two panting Alphas filling his canal with their seed before giving themselves to him for consumption. Such a lewd desire but a desire nonetheless. He found that both men had became stagnate for a moment before looking at him with bewildered eyes. A three-way? Two alphas unleashed upon a high ranking omega? Such a thing was barely heard of yet here they were.

"If i might question, but how would that work? I know that at least one of us have a seed fertilize you but both?" Bucky asked. T'challa purred in response and smiled widely at him.

"You see my lovely soldier, Shuri will inject me with a substance that will force out two eggs.After that it's all about timing it." T'challa concluded before addressing them both. "Recently, I've been given video footage of you two during training. Not to mention your behavior towards my servants. I'm very pleased by this development and would gladly have personal time with both of you before our love making. Now," He stood up. "When either of you finish your meal, ask the servants to lead you to my dwelling. See you my alphas." And with that spoken he walked off, leaving the two men to stare among themselves and somehow communicate who goes first with eye movements and gestures. Eventually, it was Erik who finished first. To him it made sense. He'd give a good first impression and truly have T'challa convinced that he would truly be better off left alive. He asked the servants as he should and they lead him towards his destination. He held his head up and drowned any fear with a sense of cocky. Unlike the first in which he was bare, tied, and unable to show, he'd flex his muscles and give the hopefully charming personality.

The servant opened the door and Erik spotted T'challa sitting on the bed waiting for him. He gulped and stepped inside, almost jumping when the door closed behind him. Cautiously and went to the bed and sat next to the king, who instantly purred with delight. The omega rested his head calmly on the other man's shoulder as a sigh escaped his lips. "My father finally told me your story. What he did and why. You poor thing." T'challa spoke in a hush. Erik just sat still and allowed the king to speak. His moment would come.

"Anyway, how do you really feel about all this? About me dictating whether you live or die?" Straight to the point he got and Erik bit his lip. He could answer honestly yet he feared he'd only dig his grave deeper. T'challa bambi eyes weren't helping either. He sighed a bit and tried to form words. 

"Well-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if chaps seem short


	5. Chapter 5

Erik was rather shocked at how T'challa was letting him take the lead on their make out session. The alpha had explained in all honesty his deepest and most sorrowful outlook on life and his purpose. T'challa was both moved and impressed with Erik's words and instantly started to kiss him. Erik was a bit worried at first but eventually melted into it. His fingers running all over the body of the omega king as T'challa would gasp for air at certain points. By the end of it all, T'challa was smiling happy at Erik as he thumbed the younger man's cheek.

"You are something else Erik." T'challa said with a smile as he gave another quick kiss. Erik grinned and pushed his face into the chest on the man straddling his lap. T'challa sighed and patted the younger alpha's head. "You're scared to die, am I correct?"

Erik didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and hugged the man tighter. He hadn't admitted that yet. Sure, he stated that he understood that eventually death would come, but he couldn't even decide within himself if there was true fear. "I don't know. Maybe if I knew what happens after I could give you an answer."

"I can only tell you what I know but even then I can't confirm that that's where you'd end up." The king held Erik's face and lifted it up. He noted the single tear that fell from the alpha's eye and used his thumb to wipe it away. "Bast Stevens, you're making it hard to want to eat you." T'challa admitted in a bit of a joking fashion. Erik gave a sort of retired chuckle and pushed his face back into the man's chest. It was oddly comforting to him. As if he were a feline nuzzling against the only warmth in a roaring blizzard.

"Maybe that's my plan." Eventually, T'challa dismounted himself and had Erik returned to his own dwelling, now requesting Bucky in his place. As he wait he bit own his nails. He had noticed for a long while the sorrow in each pair of eyes. Fear yet willingness to give up. As Bucky entered, T'challa reached for his hand.

"Your highn-"

"Do you accept this?" T'challa asked. Bucky rose an eyebrow. T'challa continued. "I mean, do you sleep peacefully knowing that you'll die soon?"

Bucky swallowed. He didn't know how to answer. Yes, he had accepted his fate long ago but now with the question being posed by his killer, he started to reconsider.

"I...I can't answer that..." Bucky looked away, almost as if he were ashamed of himself. T'challa calmly placed his palm on the pale skinned alpha and drew his attention back on him. Bucky stared with this sensation of curiosity yet unwillingness to give a clear emotion. T'challa leaned close and kissed him on the lips as he had done to Erik. Only, this time the alpha froze.

"Bucky..."

"I don't want to go." Bucky finally admitted as the wall he held up to hide his emotions finally fell. "It's not that I'm ungrateful I just...I'm not ready yet. I don't want to see the gates of hell this early." Bucky spills it all out, almost forgetting who he was confessing to. T'challa allowed him however, and slowly within his own mind he blocked our his biological urges. Suddenly, he saw the two alphas as he should've; living beings with more to give than just sperm.

After it was all said and done, T'challa sat on the edge of his bed with his hands together and fingers pressed against his lips as he thought.

"Reconsidering?" He heard from his door. Standing there was his sister, arms crossed with a bit of a cocky grin.

"Perhaps. How did you-"

"I can just sense it," She pauses and gives a breath, looking to the side as she goes on. "I've had nightmares about something like this happening to me. Luckily it won't but it made me grateful for having a brother like you."

"Why is that?" T'challa questioned with interest.

Shuri snorted and smiled at him again. "I knew you'd never go through with it. You're a pacifist at heart and you hesitate. Even when you fight you think over an alternative to killing." Shuri knew her brother well. Really well and had high hopes that her friend (maybe Erik too) would manage to make it out alive.

* * *

 Erik and Bucky stood next to each other with their bare skin present. The only covering was a loose cloth around their waist. In front of them were the large carved wooden doors. 

"Today's the day." Bucky spoke out loud. Erik side eyed him and huffed. Hopefully, he won't die. However, that didn't mean he wanted to watch other man get his throat ripped out. Beside both of them were the Dora Milaje; they were there to ensure they couldn't run and if they tried anything to kill the king.

Both Alphas held their breaths as the doors slowly open. Two servant held the large doors as they could only stare. T'challa was on a large bed, his body just as oiled up as their own. His lower half covered by the thin white sheet. His eyelids lowered as he licked his lips. Both standing men were pushed inside as the servants were quick to close the doors behind them. Nor Erik or Bucky could muster up any word as T'challa motioned for them both to come to him. Almost as if they were hypnotized both men seemingly floated towards the omega king.

"I've made a decision that contradicts my instincts. I hope you boys do not disappoint me~" 

* * *

T'challa moaned into Erik's mouth as Bucky pushed his hips up once again. His fingers digging into the sides of those amazing brown hips. His chest rising and falling as a layer of sweat covered his body. Erik himself was shaking a bit as T'challa pressed his thumb over the weeping cock head. T'challa removed his lips and glanced behind him while Erik was quick to start kissing on his neck. Bucky had his eyes closed, his mind and soul captured by pure bliss. 

With a low groan, Bucky spilled his contents inside for a second time. Painfully, he forced himself to lift T'challa up. Both alphas pushed the man on his back. Bucky sat on his chest and force fed his cock into the back of the omega's throat while Erik went to reclaim the heat. With a growl he enters and does everything in his power to not cum right then and there. 

"Sh..shit," Erik commented as he pressed his head against Bucky's back. "If this were my last I don't think I could complain about dying." 

Bucky chuckled a bit. "Heh...ah...that was almost the case." The former winter soldier tensed as he once more exploded inside the king, T'challa happily swallowing down every drop. Erik wasn't far behind and for his third time of the evening he gave the king all he had. 

Eventually, the stamina they had ran out and the three laid on the bed panting for air; T'challa obviously between his two mates. Through fogged word, T'challa manages to speak. "Thank Bast I didn't follow through," He laughed a bit. "Now I have something to look forward to in the future." 

Both alphas only respond with tired grunts as they get close to their lover. Both wrapping tightly around him as their hands drifted towards the royal stomach; protective instincts already in gear.

* * *

The two princes play with their stuffed animals with contempt. William with his white wolf and N'Jobu with his jaguar. T'challa watched his two year old twins with a smile on his face. For most children of omegas, they'd grow up fatherless. However, that wasn't the case for T'challa young cubs. 

"Mama." N'Jobu spoke up as he walked over to his mother's legs. "When Baba and Buck getting back?" William looked up at the mention of his Father. He was soon at T'challa's legs too. 

"I don't know my loves, but trust me they'll be home." He responded. The boys weren't very satisfied with that answer and proceeded to give him a glare with crossed arms. At that instant, T'challa clicked two and two together and slapped his hand against his face as he laughed out loud. "Oh Bast! I gave birth to mini versions of my husbands!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus the conclusion of this fic. Hope you guys don't mind lol.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapters are the worst!!


End file.
